The Inside Job
by chez1991
Summary: Brennan is working on a case, but there is someone who has different plans.
1. Chapter 1

Please be kind, it's my first fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

The Inside Job

Chapter one

"Come on, Bones. You need to take a break, you've been working all day and it's almost 12:00!" said Booth, leaning against the doors to the lab.

"No, Booth, I need to find out what happened to this girl. She was 6 years old and brutally murdered, who could do that?" said Brennan, looking at the small bundle of bones on the table. You could see visibly the deep cuts in the bone where a sharp weapon had been used to strike at the girl. She had to solve this case.

"Tempe, you're too tired to carry on. Have a good night's sleep and come back in the morning." said Booth "Then you'll have a clear head."

"Fine, Booth!" said an annoyed Brennan "I'll just go to my office and file the notes that I've made tonight. Give me a few a minutes." And she strode off down the hall at top speed. "She needs to relax!" Booth whispered to himself, and he started to follow her slowly.

As Temperance Brennan entered her office she couldn't escape the feeling that something wasn't right. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she searched her room for the file of the little girl. She spotted it on her desk, which was so cluttered you could hardly see the phone, when rough hands grabbed her from behind. They were holding her in a tight grip so that she couldn't escape, with one hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream. She tried to get her hands free to use some of her martial arts training, but his arm was wrapped so tightly around her waist, she couldn't move a muscle. "Don't move!" whispered a voice that she was sure she had heard before, she just couldn't place it.

Just at that moment, Booth came storming into her office "Bones are you ready….." As he entered he saw a horrific sight, a man with a balaclava, holding Tempe in his arms. "**Let her go!**" he demanded. The man holding Tempe at that point raised a knife to her throat. She squirmed as the cold blade touched neck, and she looked at her partner with hopeful eyes. "I will say it again," stated Booth "Let her go!"

"Now why would I want to do that Agent Seeley Booth, Dr Brennan here is working on a case that I can't let her solve. Now if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to" He started to make his way, with Brennan to the door when Booth pulled out his gun. "I will say this for the last time!" he practically yelled "**Let her go!**"

"Now, now, Seeley, you wouldn't want to hurt your partner now would you?" he said menacingly, pulling Temperance in front him so Booth couldn't get a clear shot. Booth could only watch as his partner got pulled away. He made eye contact with her and mouthed "I'll save you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the people who have read my story so far!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones

Chapter Two

Booth was sat at the desk in Brennan's office. Looking through the case file of the little girl, they didn't even have a name yet. He couldn't do anything without a name. "I should have done something!" he thought to himself. He felt so frustrated that he could just let that man walk away with Tempe in his arms. She was right there, how could he let him get away?

At that moment, the other squints were walking into the lab, ready to start their work for the day. "Where's Dr Brennan?" questioned Zach "Isn't she usually in the lab before all of us?" It wasn't like her not to be there early, especially when she felt such strong emotions about the case. "I'll go check in her office and see if she is in there." said Angela "Maybe she's putting away some more files away on the case?" and she took off in that direction. "Let's get crackin'!" exclaimed Hodgins, but everyone had a strange feeling that something wasn't right.

"Tempe? Are you in here?" Angela asked "Booth!" she said shocked "What are you doing here? Where's Tempe?" It was unusual for him to be here without Brennan. "Why is he in here?" she thought to herself, "She always locks her office when she's not here."

"Angela, there's something you should know." Booth explained "Bones was taken from the lab last night." You could see the sadness in his eyes. "I watched her get dragged away. I couldn't stop him Angela!"

"Stop who, Booth?" she asked.

"I don't know who it was, he covered his face." Said Booth "But, I could swear that I recognised his voice. Come on, we have to save her!" He stood up and made his way to the door along with Angela.

"Angela!" Hodgins yelled from the raised platform where they studied the bones. "Where's Dr Brennan?"

"Booth will explain." she said as she turned to look at him. The rest of the squints crowded around as he told them what had happened the night before.

"What should we do?" asked Zach "How will we get Dr Brennan back?"

"First we need to find out who this girl is." said Booth "Maybe it could link to whoever took her?" He walked over to the remains of the little girl. "Do we have a face Angela?" he said as he looked at her.

"I'm almost finished Booth, give me a few more minutes." she said, and she headed off to do her thing. Once they had a face, they could find a name. Then find the person that killed the little girl, and who took Brennan. "You two," Booth said to Zach and Hodgins "see if you can get a crime scene from the evidence on the bones. I'll be back in a few hours." and he strode out of the lab.

"Where's he going?" asked Hodgins.

"No idea." said Zach, and they got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure if I would continue this story, but after some more story alerts I changed my mind. Thank you to those that have read so far. Also, thanks to Jade254 who has been reviewing, it is greatly appreciated.

I don't have anyone checking this for mistakes so if you see any please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones

Chapter Three

"Argh" Brennan moaned as she rose from the concrete floor. "Where am I?" The last thing she remembered was being dragged from the Jeffersonian by a pair of rough arms. She remembered looking into Booth's eyes and him mouthing something to her, but she couldn't make out what it was. "DAMN IT!" she yelled, frustrated at thought that she couldn't recall hardly any of the events that had happened previously, and also at the pounding headache that she was now experiencing.

At that point, the door opened to the side of her and light spread around the small square room that she was confined in. But as quickly as it came, it was consumed by a shadow of a very large man who Brennan recognised as her attacker. He was still wearing the balaclava so she couldn't see his face. "What's with all the racket Dr Brennan?" he said in a sinister way "I could probably have heard you from a mile away. Too bad there's nobody around!"

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, rather annoyed at his confidence. He was way too cocky for her liking.

He smiled at the question "Now telling you who I was would be a bit stupid, don't you think?" he chuckled and after a small pause continued "But as to what I want, I suppose I could tell you that."

"You see Dr Brennan, the case that you have been working on, I can't let you solve. This is why I brought you here, away from the lab."

"That won't stop the case from being solved!" she interrupted, coming slightly closer "The rest of my team are extremely good at their jobs and will solve case even with me not there to help. I have complete confidence in them."

"Dr Brennan!" he said, annoyed at her outburst "I don't like being interrupted. Do it again and you'd wish you hadn't."

She sat back at this remark. Not wanting to find out what the consequences would be if she did it again.

"As I was saying, I don't want you to solve this case. And in response to you statement earlier, I'm planning on giving the squints some information that will make them stop working on the case. I have already sent someone on their way to the medico-legal lab to give them a little present, explaining that with everything they do on the case will result with you getting hurt." He laughed at his own brilliance, but suddenly stopped "One more thing Dr Brennan, the girls name is Billie Morgan. See if you can make the connection." With that he walked back out the door and left Brennan alone once again in the small room.

She sat there, thinking about what he said. Billie Morgan. Why did that mane sound so familiar? Then it clicked. Billie Morgan was the daughter of one of the security guards at the Jeffersonian. She passed Frank Morgan every day on her way into the lab, they would say hello and chat about what had happened that day. Frank Morgan was the man that had taken her, but why? Why was he involved with the case?


	4. Chapter 4

After thinking it over, I decided to continue

After thinking it over, I decided to continue. I'm not very confident with my writing, so I'm a bit unsure of myself and I'm not really sure if I'm any good. English has always been my weak subject. Anyway, on with the story!

By the way, at the time I started to write this story, I didn't realise that Billie Morgan was the same name that was in the episode!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, although… it would be cool if I did!

Chapter 4

Back at the lab the squints were busy working on the case. Booth was nowhere to be seen and there had been no contact with Brennan's abductor.

"Her name is Billie Morgan." Angela said as she came back from her office. "She lives locally, goes to school three blocks from here." The rest of the team crowded around her and looked at the information she had on her clipboard. There was a picture in the corner of a little girl with straight, long, blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She had the cutest smile with two front teeth missing, her tongue poking through the gap. "She's so beautiful! Who would want to kill her?"

"It says here she lives with her mother who has been separated from the father for nine months now. Their divorce should be finalized in two months" stated Hodgins "Someone should notify her, she must be worried sick."

"Well Booth and Brennan normally do that, but their not here!" exclaimed Zach. Who was starting to worry that they couldn't solve this case without Dr Brennan's help. She was a better forensic anthropologist than he was. She could see things that he couldn't.

"Then lets hope that Booth gets his ass back here as soon as possible!" said Angela. She was worrying that Booth had gone and done something stupid. She knew how he could be when he was so emotional, especially when it involved Brennan. He loved her and she knew it.

"No need to worry Ange, I'm right here!" shouted Booth from the other side of the room as he came through the automatic doors. "What have we got squints? Who is it?" he questioned as he made his way up the steps to the platform, looking slightly peed off.

The squints looked at each other, not sure whether to answer when Hodgins spoke up "Billie Morgan. Six years old. Lives locally, just seven blocks from here, and goes to school two blocks away. She's in 1st Grade."

"That's it! That's all you got!" said Booth "Great squints, that's just great!" and he started to turn away, frustrated because he couldn't get his Bones back. He was going to kill the man that took her and make him pay.

"Booth!" he turned back to face them "At this present moment in time, there isn't much more we can give you." Said Angela, slightly annoyed "When Zach gets the chance to look over the bones and Hodgins looks over the particulates, we will know more."

"Fine." Booth said as he began to calm down "But squints please make sure that you….."

Suddenly he was interrupted "Delivery for Dr Brennan's team!" a postal worker yelled from the doorway. Booth made his way down the steps, towards the sliding doors. "I'll sign for that." As soon as he had signed his signature, the postman left and Booth returned to the squints on the platform.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Zach

"Yes! Contact from the guy that took Bones" said Booth with a sullen look on his face. He opened up the envelope and laid the contents out on the table.

"Oh God!" said Hodgins and Angela at the same time once they saw the picture. It was a woman covered in bruises and blood. Her hands and feet were bound together, and there was a gag in her mouth to silence her screaming. She was dead.

"Is that…? asked Angela, thinking it was Brennan.

"No. No it's not." said Booth "Look at this."

StOP woRkiNg On tHiS CaSe!

iF YoU coNTinUe, YoUR FriEnDLY

dOctoR wILL enD Up LIkE tHIs!!

i Will KnOW iF yOU cOnTinUE.

It was written by letters cut out from magazine pages so the handwriting couldn't be recognised, but what Brennan's kidnapper didn't realise was that he had left his fingerprints all over the paper.

A/N Tell me if I got the grade right, I live in England so I don't know how the school system works in America.

Also if you have any ideas for my story, please let me know I would love to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 is no longer an author's note but is now an actual chapter in case you haven't read it yet

Chapter 4 is no longer an author's note but is now an actual chapter in case you haven't read it yet. Keep those reviews coming!!:)

Chapter 5

"I managed to get the fingerprints off the letter that you wanted Booth, but you're not going to be happy." said Hodgins, walking in Booth's direction who was coming out of Brennan's office. He had gone in there to try and calm himself down "The fingerprints match someone who works at the Jeffersonian. It's someone called Frank Morgan who coincidently, just happens to be the father of our victim."

"Isn't he the security guard by the entrance to the lab?" questioned Booth "I knew that I recognised his voice! Bones and I talked to him almost every day when we come to work in the morning. I knew he was having a hard time at home, but why would he take Tempe?"

"Why would the father want us to stop working on the case? Surely he would want us to figure out what happened to his daughter?" Angela asked, clearly shocked that a security guard at the lab had taken Brennan, and that Frank Morgan had been under their nose the entire time.

"Unless he's the one that killed her!" suggested Zach. Booth started to pace, clearly annoyed about the entire situation. A security guard, that they know and love, had somehow managed to murder his own six year old daughter, and kidnap a dear friend and colleague.

"Hang on a second!" said Booth as he stopped pacing and faced the rest of the squints. "He said in the letter that he would know if we continued." Beginning to get worried for his Bones. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. She meant everything to him. If anything, he wanted to take her place.

"Oh my God!" gasped Angela "He knows that we have his fingerprints! He knows that we know what he did! OH MY GOD, TEMPE!" She started to become hysterical. He was going to hurt her because they didn't stop working on the case.

"Calm down Ange" soothed Hodgins, embracing her in his arms and gently rubbing her back. "Brennan will be fine; she can take care of herself."

"Booth, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" asked Angela, slowly calming down. They both made their way to Angela's office. They went in and Angela closed the door so they wouldn't be heard. "Where did you go earlier?" she said quietly

"I went to see Brennan's father and Russ" answered Booth "I told them what was going on and that I'd let them know when we had a lead. Trust me, they weren't happy."

_Flashback_

"_Max. Russ." said Booth as the guard let him in the room. He walked over to the table and sat down opposite Max and Russ._

"_Why are you here Booth?" asked Max "Is something wrong with Tempe?"_

"_Nothing's wrong with her it's just…" said Booth uneasily._

"_It's just what, Booth? Where is she?" exclaimed Russ, slightly worried. Tempe didn't go anywhere without Booth, so where was she now._

"_Bones was taken from the lab last night." Booth said, wondering and scared about what reaction he would get._

"_What do you mean taken Booth?" said Max angrily "What happened?"_

"_Someone kidnapped her Max. I'm sorry, I should have stopped him but I couldn't get a clear shot! I'm sorry!" said Booth, breaking down._

"_Booth, just promise you'll find her." Russ said calmly._

"_I will." said Booth strongly "I won't stop till I do!" and with that he left._

_End flashback_

"Why didn't you tell us, Booth?" asked Angela

"Because I know Brennan doesn't like to get her family involved in things like this." said Booth.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us, Booth!"

"Well lets face it Ange!" said Booth "You squints did try and put Brennan's father on death row!"

"I didn't testify Booth, remember." Angela said, annoyed.

"Lets just focus on finding Bones, OK!" he said as he walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating

Sorry I haven't been updating. I have had a job over the summer so I haven't had much time to write. Enjoy and review!!

Chapter 6

Brennan had been in that room for what seemed like forever. It was a prison. It had been three days since he had last come to talk to her, and all that she had to live on was bread and water which was delivered through a slit in the door. Brennan felt filthy; she hadn't showered in all the time she was there, she was still in the same clothes, and all she had was a bucket in a corner if she needed the toilet. She had occupied herself by singing quietly, and also thinking about Booth, although she wouldn't want to admit it. She hoped that he felt the same way about her as she felt about him. She didn't want to be hurt again.

She was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling, thinking about Booth again. All of a sudden, Frank walked through the doorway whilst bringing her lunch, which yet again was only bread and water. She stood up as he entered "Well, Dr Brennan!" he said as he threw the tray of food at her, causing some of the water to spill on the floor. "My partner has informed me about what the lab has been up to, and it seems that your team don't like to listen to orders unless they are from you. Therefore…."

"That's not correct. I don't give them orders! I encourage independent investigation!" corrected Brennan.

"DR BRENNAN! What have I said about being interrupted!" he yelled angrily as he punched her in the face, more specifically her left eye. Brennan screamed as she fell to the floor with her left hand on her face, her right arm had gotten trapped underneath her, and with the impact from the fall had broken. As she got up to face him again, she cradled her arm. It was really painful and Brennan could see the bone poking through her skin, she could also felt the blood trickling down her face from where he had punched her in the eye, the ring that he was wearing had pierced her skin. She glared at him as he began to speak again. "As I was saying….. Therefore I will have to give them another warning. That involves you, but it seems that I have done enough for now."

"You killed your daughter, didn't you?" inquired Brennan. She had been thinking about it for sometime now. Why else would he have tried to stop her from working on the case. She watched his reaction carefully, she could tell that he was angry at her question.

"NO, I didn't!" he yelled "It was an accident!" he started to break down "I didn't mean to let him kill her, I couldn't stop him. SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER!"

"Why are you protecting him?" she asked calmly. _Why would he go to this much trouble?_ She thought to herself.

"He said….." you could see the sorrow in his eyes "He said that he would kill the rest of my family if I turn turned him in!"

"So you decide to kidnap me?

"I'm sorry."

He took out a camera and snapped a photo of her. She was blinded by the flash and she didn't even notice him leave the room. A bruise was now forming around her eye which was barely open, and her arm was swollen massively.

A/N Sorry it's short, I will try and make the next chapter longer.


End file.
